Popsicle
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Sobre a arte de seduzir com um picolé.


_Apenas uma oneshot sobre esse shipper que é puro amor. 3_

* * *

 **POPSICLE***

;

Enquanto carregava sobre um ombro as pesadas vigas de madeira, Gazille pensou que, se sobrevivesse àquele sol infernal que o açoitava durante a tarde inteira, nunca mais teria problemas contra as chamas de Salamander. Desde que o dia amanhecera, ele havia feito como todo mundo, carregara coisas de um lado para o outro, empilhara blocos de concreto, enfiara pregos no novo esqueleto da guilda que aos poucos ia sendo erguida outra vez — maldita Tártaros —, enfim, trabalhara como um animal.

Bem, como _quase_ todo mundo.

Porque Levy McGarden estava sentada à sombra de um olmo enquanto lambia preguiçosamente um picolé que resistia ao calor da tarde. De joelhos dobrados e um braço apoiado na grama rala debaixo de si, o corpo meio inclinado para trás, ela deixava entrever a ponta da língua e lambia o picolé como uma criança faria — uma criança audaciosa. E olhava tão fixamente para Gazille que ele chegou a se perguntar se ela estava mesmo o vendo ou apenas pensando na vida. Acabou decidindo que Levy realmente observava cada movimento seu quando ele deixou cair uma das vigas e ela abriu um sorriso travesso.

Então ela colocou a ponta do picolé na boca e mordeu-o.

E Gazille sentiu que o sol havia começado a queimá-lo, literalmente.

Sem pensar, jogou num canto o restante das vigas e marchou até ela, que nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar aquele olhar atrevido. Um olhar que ele não sabia se era sedutor ou irritante — talvez os dois —, mas que o perturbava profundamente.

— O que está fazendo sentada aí? — ele praticamente xingou.

Levy deu outra pequena lambida no picolé enquanto o olhava de baixo. Gazille inteiro estava molhado de suor e a pele de seus ombros ficara vermelha por conta do sol. Sua boca estava apertada numa linha tensa, irritada, e o olhar que a atingia era duro — como tudo naquele homem.

— Nada.

— Isso eu estou vendo.

— Então o quê?

— Então o que o quê?! — ele bufou.

— Então o que você _quer_?

Gazille não sabia mais o que queria. Tudo o que ele sabia naquele momento era que seu corpo estava quente demais e que aquela garota o tirava do sério, como se essa fosse a sua vocação. Desconsertá-lo. Deixá-lo sem reação. Fazê-lo a agir como um idiota. Ele tomou o picolé da mão dela e ia jogá-lo bem longe, mas então pensou melhor e colocou-o na boca. Um pouco de gelo lhe faria bem.

— Gazille no baka!

Levy fez cara feia, mas os dois sabiam que não passava de encenação.

Então ela levantou-se, espanou o capim da roupa e encarou-o por debaixo daqueles cílios longos e misteriosos. E pareceu a Gazille que ela estava até mesmo _sorrindo_ , embora não houvesse nenhum movimento dos lábios. Em sua contemplação muda, ele se perguntou onde diabos ela aprendia aquelas coisas — talvez nos romances estúpidos de Lucy.

— Eu sei o que você quer. — ela disse.

— É mesmo?

— Uhun.

Gazille ia abrir a boca para mandá-la ir fazer qualquer coisa longe dali, mesmo que fosse ler um de seus livros, quando ela virou-se para ir embora e o fitou de canto de olho. _Lasciva_. O palito do picolé caiu de sua boca e ele sentiu como se tivessem lhe batido no rosto, porque nunca antes percebera aquele olhar na garota a sua frente. Um olhar que o convidava a deixar vir à tona seu lado mais secreto, quase selvagem.

— Venha. — ela chamou. — Eu te mostro.

E saiu andando em direção à guilda em construção.

Antes que Gazille pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo ou no que aquilo significava, estava a seguindo debaixo daquele sol que ofuscava.

* * *

Levy acabou se esgueirando para dentro de um quartinho atravancado de baldes e vassouras e puxando Gajeel para junto de si. E passando a tranca na porta atrás deles. Ele sentiu o coração batendo forte antes mesmo de encontrar a boca dela na semiescuridão e beijá-la com sofreguidão. Apertou-a entre seu corpo e a parede empoeirada e sentiu-a agarrar-se a ele como se já estivesse pronta para isso há muito tempo, como se houvesse esperado justamente por aquele momento, como se tivesse repassado a cena em sua mente várias e várias vezes.

Porque Levy sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Enquanto ele a devorava com beijos sem fim que envolviam línguas e suspiros entrecortados, ela deve ter ligado o interruptor, porque uma luz amarelada piscou sobre suas cabeças e ele passou a ver melhor as coisas — a palidez da pele de Levy, o azul dos cabelos agora revirados, a manga da roupa escorregando por um ombro nu, os lábios dela vermelhos porque ele havia os beijado com força e os mordido, as teias de aranha subindo pela parede contra a qual ele a empurrava.

E quando ele ouviu sua voz naquele gemido sussurrado...

— Ah, _Gazille_...

Sentiu-se como louco.

Louco por aquela garota.

Num átimo, livrou-se do colete e sentiu as mãos dela descendo por seu peito úmido de suor. Sem o menor cuidado, rasgou o vestido dela de cima a baixo num único puxão e viu-a apenas de calcinha. Linda e inteiramente sua. Os seios dela pressionaram contra seu peito quando ele a ergueu pela cintura e Levy abraçou-se ao seu corpo, as pernas enlaçando-lhe o quadril. Beijavam-se e ofegavam quando as bocas se afastavam, e não vendo nada além daquela que fincava as unhas em suas costas, Gazille deu alguns passos cegos pelo quartinho apertado até que bateram num armário velho. Levy gemeu baixinho e ele soltou um "foi mal" enquanto abocanhava-lhe o pescoço — que depois mostraria constrangedoras marcas escuras.

Ela puxou-lhe os cabelos com força quando ele beijou e sugou um de seus seios. Depois o outro. Gazille pensou que os mamilos rosados de Levy eram tão delicados e obrigou-se a ser gentil. Não queria estragar nenhuma parte do corpo dela. Não queria machucá-la. Ele escorregou uma mão para dentro da calcinha dela e sentiu nas pontas dos dedos como Levy era quente e molhada — perfeita —, e se sua boca não estivesse bem presa na dele, ela teria gritado de prazer.

Quando conseguiu controlar-se outra vez, Levy abriu-lhe o cinto.

— Por quê? — ele quis saber.

— Não há porque.

— Sempre tem.

Gazille pressionou _aquele volume_ entre as pernas dela, aquela coisa quente e rígida, e Levy riscou lentamente os braços dele com as unhas enquanto tentava não implorar em desespero para que ele a fizesse sua de uma vez por todas. E murmurou a resposta ao pé do ouvido dele.

— Porque eu quero e porque você _também_ quer.

Sim, ele queria _muito_. E com toda aquela vontade que chegava a doer, arrancou-lhe finalmente a calcinha e afundou dentro dela. Penetrou-a de uma só vez, até o fundo, e sentiu aquele prazer enlouquecedor quando o corpo molhado dela o apertou lá dentro. Ela sentiu a dor de ser invadida e de ter as coxas agarradas com força pelas mãos grandes de Gazille, e gostou daquilo.

Ele percebeu como uma lágrima descia do canto de um olho de Levy.

— Está tudo bem?

— Ficaria melhor se você parasse de falar e me beijasse.

E ele o fez. Beijou-a como se sentisse fome e como se pudesse se alimentar dela enquanto se movimentava para dentro e para fora dela, primeiro devagar e então mais depressa, com força. O armário de vassouras balançava e fazia barulho atrás deles, chacoalhando junto com o corpo de Levy. Ela gemia baixinho e puxava-lhe os cabelos para trás, arranhava-o, sentia na boca o gosto salgado de sua pele suada, apertava as pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

Gazille não pensava em nada. O mundo lá fora havia desaparecido de sua memória — guilda, amigos, o sol que castigava. Tudo se resumia àquele momento e à sensação de que o corpo ficava mais tenso a cada segundo. Havia uma onda de prazer que crescia sem parar dentro dele e que logo explodiria, ele sabia.

Levy estava quase explodindo também.

O corpo dela se contraía e ele tentava não sucumbir àquilo.

— Gazille, eu... _Eu..._

E quando ele sentiu que ela se retesava por completo e que ia gritar, cobriu-lhe a boca com a mão — seria um problema se algum enxerido começasse a bater na porta — e foi bem fundo dentro dela, com força, sua própria onda de prazer também estourando, finalmente. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo, calados e imóveis, respirando fundo enquanto duas gotas brancas pingavam de entre as pernas de Levy e caíam no chão empoeirado aos pés de Gazille.

Ela apoiou o rosto sobre um dos ombros dele e fechou os olhos.

Ele também fechou os seus.

E sorriram em silêncio.

* * *

Depois, antes que Levy saísse dali enrolada numa cortina velha que acharam dentro do armário — porque suas roupas haviam sido completamente arruinadas por aquele bruto, como ela o chamava —, Gazille ainda a beijou uma última vez.

Ela tinha no rosto aquele mesmo sorriso atrevido quando se aproximou da porta.

— Ei. — ele chamou. — Te vejo hoje à noite?

— Com uma condição.

— Qual?

— Me traga um picolé.

E deixou-o sozinho naquele quartinho cheio de velharias que ainda rescendia ao cheiro deles.

* * *

;

 ***** Popsicle: em inglês, picolé.


End file.
